Cooking For The Fitch's
by Smithy44
Summary: Fluffy funny one-shot! Emily and Naomi cook for The Fitch Family. Please Read&Review!


**Here's another cute little one shot! Leave me some love guys yeah? :) Enjoy!**

Naomi sat at her desk fretting over her latest coursework. It was frustrating because she wasn't happy with what she had typed yet she couldn't be bothered to delete it and start from scratch. Everything was due in next week and she only had a few days plus the weekend to get it done, her stress levels were increasingly high not to mention a certain redhead distracting her from time to time.

After a few more paragraphs and several cups of coffee, Naomi saved her work and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fucking hate coursework" she mumbled into the quiet bedroom. She looked to her side to see Emily sleeping peacefully, she leaned down to kiss her cheek. "But I love you" she whispered in her ear.

Naomi turned the light off and slipped in bedside her girlfriend, Emily's arm instantly draped over her stomach and she cuddled into her chest.

"I love you too" Emily replied in a sleepy voice.

Naomi couldn't help but smile, she carefully snaked her arm around the petite girl and held her close. "Go back to sleep Ems" she said softly.

"Yeah we have a long day tomorrow, mum and dad are coming round for dinner" Emily yawned slowly sliding a hand under the blonde's baggy t-shirt.

"What?" Naomi frowned.

"I told you ages ago I invited them round, you said it would be okay" Emily reminded her. She leaned up placing delicate kisses along Naomi's jaw. "I knew you'd fucking forget" she said playfully.

"Were we shagging when you asked me Em, because i seriously don't re-call me agreeing to entertain your parents for a whole evening" Naomi grunted kissing the top of Emily's head.

"I'll do all the cooking" Emily insisted snuggling back down.

"You don't have to do all the cooking, im not completely incompetent in the kitchen you know?" Naomi laughed.

Emily looked up, she couldn't help the cheeky grin plastered on her face. "Naoms,you burnt soup from a fucking can" she raised an eyebrow.

"That was a one off, you were meant to be keeping an eye on it" Naomi defended, she lent in and gently kissed the redheads soft lips.

"Okay, you can help" Emily nodded pressing her lips against the blonde's once again.

* * * *

"Naomi wake up!" Emily shook her sleeping girlfriend.

"Emily what the fuck?" Naomi sat up rubbing her forehead, she squinted as the sunlight shone brightly through her bedroom window.

"We have to start cooking, I told mum and dad to come at four"

Naomi glanced at the clock, "It's nine Em! Why do we have to start so early" she whined laying back down only to be tugged by the arm.

"Naoms" Emily said seriously. "There's fuck loads to do and you said you wanted to help so get the fuck out of bed" she kissed the blonde's cheek and left the room to go into the kitchen.

Naomi watched her retreating form half amused and half turned on, she liked when Emily got all bossy when she wanted to accomplish something, it was fucking sexy.

"Naomi!" Emily shouted.

Naomi jumped out of bed and got straight in the shower. When she entered the kitchen, an array of pots and pans were sitting on the stove steaming and bubbling. Emily was standing at the kitchen units chopping away at some poor defenceless vegetables.

"Can I do anything?" Naomi asked timidly.

Emily turned and smiled, "Yeah you can wash and peal them spuds" she handed her a bowl of potatoes.

"Hm I think I can handle that" Naomi nodded and walked towards the sink. "Remind me why im cooking for your homophobic mother that cannot stand the sight of me?" she mumbled turning the cold tap on.

"Because you love me" Emily replied simply.

"Believe me, I love you. I've never cooked for my own mum let alone anyone else's" Naomi replied kissing her girlfriend before returning to her task of potatoes.

* * * *

Emily looked into the bowl and tried to suppress a giggle. Naomi obviously spent no time whatsoever in the kitchen, she had no idea that a potato peeler was sat in the drawer that she could have used. She had peeled them with a knife and the majority of them looked smaller then their original size.

"Now just fill that pot with water and boil them in it" Emily instructed.

"Emily I do know" Naomi raised an eyebrow, she looked round trying to find the pot Emily was talking about.

"Its there" Emily pointed beside her. "Fuck me, aren't you a grade A student?" she said playfully watching the blonde snatch the pot and fill it with water.

Naomi cut her eyes at the redhead, "Did I say I was domesticated?" she smiled.

After five minutes, the bubbles were only just starting to rise, Naomi stared into the pot and poked a wooden spoon around. "How do you know when there done?" she asked.

"Because they will go soft, then just drain the water and mash them together" Emily explained, she was a hundred percent sure Naomi could mess this up so she kept her in line of her sight whilst doing other things.

"This is taking too fucking long" Naomi moaned turning the nozzle so the burner was on the highest setting.

Emily couldn't help but smile at her impatient girlfriend, "I love you" she sighed with complete contentment.

* * * *

Mashing potatoes was a lot harder then it looked. With the masher in her hand, discreetly placed in front of her by Emily, Naomi worked as hard as her arm muscles would allow her to.

"Your doing it wrong" Emily said appearing by her side.

"Fucksake Emily how can you mash potatoes wrong?" Naomi snapped, a little irritated.

"It's gonna be lumpy, I just want this dinner to be perfect. Here let me" Emily said grabbing the masher.

Naomi sighed, the heat from the kitchen and the demanding instructions by her girlfriend was getting abit much. "Your a bossy cook" she slipped behind Emily and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Emily smiled when she felt Naomi's face in her neck, "I just want them to see that me and you are serious you know? I mean I know you and my mum don't see eye to eye but, I want her to see how amazing you really are" she explained letting Naomi kiss her neck.

"I will be on my best behaviour, no snarky comments or sarcastic remarks" Naomi promised as Emily turned in her arms. "Anything to make you happy" she smiled kissing the redheads lips.

"Thank you" Emily grinned. "I better go shower and get changed" she announced kissing the blonde for the last time before walking out the kitchen.

* * * *

Once they were both dressed and ready, Emily fussed around making sure the table looked perfect.

"Are we forgetting anything?" the redhead asked looking around.

"What are we having for dessert?" Naomi asked.

Emily said nothing for a moment, her eyes widened. "Shit, I fucking forgot about that!" she panicked.

Naomi chucked and walked over to the fridge, "I don't think Jenna will be interested in a Mcdonalds apple pie, actually I think its out of date" she frowned shutting the fridge door. She turned around to a very serious looking Emily Fitch. "Ems it will be fine, look at all the food you made, I don't think they will be worrying about eating anything else" Naomi assured her wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Emily smiled instantly feeling better by Naomi's certainty. "I couldn't have done it without you Naoms, I know this is like your worst fucking nightmare and your only doing it for me but I will make it up to you" she promised.

"Well im sure I will think of a way to repay me for all my suffering" Naomi grinned and kissed the top of Emily's head.

The door bell rang and Emily rushed to go and answer it. Rob's thick accent cut through the quiet atmosphere whilst greeting his daughter, he began rambling on about how Jenna took forever to get ready. It was going to be a long night.

* * * *

Dinner was an absolute success. Jenna and Rob seemed to really enjoy themselves, and not one nasty lesbian comment left their lips, Naomi rather enjoyed herself. Everyone commented on how amazing Emily's food was, Rob even helped himself to seconds.

Once they had managed to push everyone out the door, Emily and Naomi collapsed into their bed.

"I'm so fucking tired" Naomi yawned holding the redhead close to her.

"Thanks for being so nice" Emily smiled laying her head on the blonde's chest.

"Erm im always nice, anyway I think you mums kinda warming too me" Naomi said running her fingertips up and down Emily's bare arm. "I'm just glad your evening turned out perfect".

"Our evening" Emily corrected.

"Yeah. Our evening in our house" Naomi grinned letting Emily kiss her lips. "So I thought of a way you could re-pay me, I mean you did promise" the blonde smiled against the redheads mouth.

Emily climbed ontop of Naomi and whipped her t-shirt off, she leaned down brushing her lips against the blonde's whilst sliding a hand down her stomach. "I love you" Emily whispered in between long passionate kisses.

"I love you too" Naomi replied flipping her girlfriend over. "So fucking much" she stated staring into Emily's deep brown eyes.

If Naomi could survive an evening with Jenna Fitch without ripping her head off. Then she knew she could get through absolutely anything.


End file.
